Sexual Massage
by Rockiesfan5280
Summary: Disclaimer I own nothing except for Sarah Gulskii the Combined Ace of the Shuffle Alliance (formerly known as the Four Aces.) Massage sex between Argo and Nastasha with a certain someone secretly filming.


As a Ravencroft witch, I can get away with anything. Yes I really do mean anything. So one day I had a very sexual premonition or vision as I like to call it and this vision involved my parents. So I grabbed my video camera as well as an invisibility potion, I didn't want to use my phone because I was afraid of getting caught, and headed toward their bedroom. Once I entered, I found a place where I could get a good view of my parents. I turned on the camera and drank the invisibility potion, which also made the camera invisible which is what I was hoping for. Just then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Why do you want me to give you a massage?" My dad asked as he was closing the door behind him and mom.

"Momma always said that men with big hands can get out the knots in all those hard-to-reach places." Mom responded as she was stripping off all of her clothes and grabbed a towel to put on the lower backside of her body. I will admit mom looked absolutely sexy when she was naked with her breasts being as big as they are.

"That is true." Dad responded as he helped mom get ready for her massage. He then started at the shoulders, which mom absolutely loves, and worked his way down to the lower part of the back.

"Oh yes Argo! That's it!" She groaned in a sexual way. Dad kept at it, up and down her body, so much so that I felt that mom was going to have an orgasm just by the way he was massaging her. He soon came around to where mom's head was and started doing the shoulder blades.

"AH!" Mom screamed in a sexual manner. I knew that mom was soon going to fuck with dad, and that is what I wanted to see.

"Are you alright Nastasha?" Dad asked.

"I am fine Argo. But I really really need you inside me." Mom said as she was getting up into a sitting position and rubbing her tight, wet pussy. Soon dad had licked two of his fingers and stuck them up mom's tight clit. He then pushed them back and forth, hoping to get mom to have an orgasm.

"Harder Argo! Harder!" Mom screamed as he started to go faster. He eventually got tired of having his fingers in mom's pussy that he pulled them out, licked them, and then started to take off his clothes. I could see that dad was sexually excited because his huge cock, which I think is 16 inches, became hard and was ready to ejaculate cum.

"My my, what a big cock you have." Mom said in a sexual, teasing tone as she grabbed his big cock with both of her hands.

"All the better to fuck you with my dear." Dad responded in the same kind of tone. Then dad pulled mom on top of him and had her go down and suck his cock while he licked and rubbed her clit.

"My my, what a wet pussy you have." Dad said teasingly.

"All the better to be fucked with my dear." Mom responded teasingly after the had gotten dad's cock out of her mouth, with cum spilling out of the tip in many different directions with quite a bit of it on her face and glasses. She turned around and sat straight up. Once she was up she then took dad's cock and started to insert it into her wet pussy. Dad helped her of course by holding onto her as she lowered herself onto dad's huge cock.

"Fuck me Argo! Fuck me hard!" she screamed as she started to ride him. So he did just that. He was fucking her so hard, that his warm sticky cum was starting to go into her. Eventually, mom got on all fours and dad inserted his cock inside her asshole then started to go back and forth slowly at first but soon the back and forth motion got up to the speed in which mom would get an orgasm. During the back and forth motion, warm, sticky cum was ejecting into the asshole. Eventually, mom and dad got tired and mom ended up in his arms.

"I love you Argo." Mom said. She was very sweaty and panting heavily from having sex.

"I love you too Nastasha." Dad, who was also very sweaty and was also panting very heavily, replied as he pulled mom closer to him and hugged her.

"Argo?" Mom asked as she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes Nastasha?" Dad asked back as he looked at her back.

"Did you notice a red light over there?" Mom asked as she pointed in my direction.

"Not really. Not until you pointed it out just now." Dad replied as he looked up to where mom was pointing at. It was at that point I froze.

"GOTTA GO!" I shouted as I ran out of the bedroom with mom and dad looking at each other and then started to laugh really hard.

"Do you think she enjoyed it?" Dad asked as he started to get up.

"I think so. But I really think that we should talk to her about sex so that she doesn't get the idea to spy on us again." Mom replied as she too was starting to get up. Dad nodded in agreement with mom as they both got out of bed and headed towards the shower. Eventually, mom and dad got dressed and headed downstairs. As for me, I was as happy as a clam, if you know what I mean, because I had caught mom and dad having sex on camera. Next time I film them having sex, I will cover the red light that mom saw, just so I don't get caught.


End file.
